Charmed Generations
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: What do you do when you have to stop time from being changed so that it can be changed? And how do you deal with being stuck in a time where your own time is not accessible? Wyatt and Chris find out.
1. Chapter 1: Supremacy and It's Demise

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not owned Charmed, and if you sue me, you won't get enough to cover the court fees, believe me.

A/N: Idea popped into my head and it had to be unleashed! The story will span across Season 6, starting with the end of the episode "Love's A Witch." There'll probably be about 18 to 20 chapters, most of which will coincide with an episode. The Chris that came back to the past to change it will be known as _Chris_ to avoid confusion with the Chris from the changed future. The powers for the brothers from the future will be:

Wyatt - Orbing, Healing, Telekinesis (manifesting like both Paige's and Prue's), Fire Pulse (displayed in Imaginary Fiends), Molecular Acceleration (Piper's exploding power) , Conjuring, Energy Balls, Shielding, and Sensing.

Chris - Orbing, Telekinesis (same as Wyatt), Telepathy, Empathy, Premonitions, Lightning (Elder power from Leo), Invisibility (same as previous), Sensing, and Molecular Deceleration (Piper's freezing power)

In addition, the boys have a very strong telepathic link, enabling them to communicate telepathically, and, in extreme circumstances, to share powers.

Now that the confusing part is over, on with the story!

Charmed Generations

Chapter One

Supremacy and It's Demise

"Ah," Chris cried out softly as he sat up quickly. The dream was very fresh in his mind. Dream, if only that was what is was. But, no, this was a memory, and not a very good one. Not all of his dreams like this were bad. The ones set in the past were for the most part bearable, if not pleasant. However, the ones set in the future, they were another story. The worse ones were those that starred his brother as his tormentor. Luckily, this one wasn't one of that sort.

He sighed as he looked at the rising sun and then at the clock on his nightstand. Seven o'clock. No use trying to go back to sleep now. He had to go to the restaurant in an hour anyway to help setup for the private dinner party they had booked for the night.

He stretched as he got out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen. He hit the button on the coffeemaker and turned to rummage in the fridge for breakfast.

"Another memory?"

He turned around sheepishly to face his older brother. "Yeah."

Wyatt grimaced as he asked the question he had to ask. "Was I in it?"

"No, thankfully, you weren't," Chris said turning back to the fridge.

"I'm sorry, you know," Wyatt said. "This is all my fault. I would take away all the pain these memories bring you if I could."

Chris forgot about breakfast and looked at his brother's guilty expression. "I don't know how you got it twisted around in your head to make it seem like it is your fault, but I do know that you're wrong. And these memories, they didn't happen to me, not really, so the pain isn't mine. The only thing that really bothers me is that I don't know the whole story. The memories aren't complete and new ones come in bits and pieces. I know Mom and Dad say that I'll know it all by my twenty-fourth birthday, but it's like an incomplete puzzle. It bothers me."

"I can imagine," Wyatt replied. "Speaking of imagining, maybe you should imagine the expression on Mom's face when you show up late at the restaurant."

Chris looked at the clock. "Oh shit!"

OoooOoooOoooO

Chris drove the car as fast as he thought he could without getting a ticket. He didn't know why his mother insisted that he actually drive when he could get the a lot faster by orbing, but he knew that she would be even more pissed if he showed up late orbing. Suddenly, the world around him disappeared, or rather, the people did. His car screeched to a halt. He opened the door cautiously and got out.

"Got you cornered, witch," a demon said as he shimmered in. More demons shimmered in behind him. "Big brother can't find you here. And even if he could, he can't orb to you. You're completely alone." By this time, there were probably about thirty demons around him.

"Is that so?" Chris asked calmly before zapping about seven of the closest demons with electricity. "I may not be the strongest being in the universe," he said as he zapped six more. "But I am a very close second."

Despite his bravado and the fact that he was killing demons left and right using a combination of his telekinesis and lightning, he quickly became aware that he was fighting a losing battle. More demons kept appearing. Suddenly he was thrown to the ground by an energy ball that he hadn't been able to deflect.

By then, Wyatt was frantically reaching out to him. Chris could tell that he going crazy with worry. In a moment of desperation, Chris drew on his brother's fire pulse to buy him some time. In completely disintegrated the twenty demons in range, but there were more to deal with and more on the way. However, it was enough to buy him the time he needed.

"Power of the Witches rise,

Course unseen across the skies;

Bring to me my brother near,

Come to me and settle here."

Wyatt appeared in a swirl of white light. "What happened?" he asked hysterically, looking from Chris's wounded chest to the demons that were beginning to surround them. He quickly healed his brother and pulled him to his feet.

"Okay, we beat these demons and then you have some explaining to do," Wyatt stated, taking a stance at Chris's back.

"Right."

They made quick work of the demons. Those they didn't kill fled, not wanting to end up like their cohorts. The world shifted around the brothers again and suddenly they were standing in a busy street.

"Woah," Chris said, stepping back quickly to avoid a car whose path he had been in.

OoooOoooOoooO

"Argh!" a demon yelled in frustration. "Evil will never triumph as long as the Halliwell Coven exists! As long as they exist, Good will reign supreme!" The crowd around him agreed loudly with him.

"And the Coven will always exist as long as the Brothers protect it!" another demon shouted.

"Then we will separate the Brothers," a calm voice said. It belonged to a rather human looking demon that had just stepped out of the shadows.

"We've already tried that, Dante. It's not possible," a demon objected. "Those two are very strongly connected."

"But there was a time when they weren't. We must go back to that time."

OoooOoooOoooO

"_Well, it looks like we're all one big, happy family again," Chris said, looking at Leo._

"_You're not family, Chris," Leo replied, before turning and walking away._

_The remark hurt, even if Leo couldn't possibly know that Chris was his son. And he wasn't going to find out. Chris took out the second bottle of potion and downed it without fear. He hadn't meant to use the sisters as guinea pigs, but it was all for the best. He couldn't have ended up violently ill with whoever turns Wyatt evil still on the loose._

_Suddenly, he is thrown against the attic wall by a energy ball._

_He fights back as much as possible, but the attack has really weakened him. Before the demon has time to take advantage of his weakened state, Piper and Leo rush in. Piper quickly blows the demon up, while Leo heals Chris._

"_What was that all about?" Leo asked Chris suspiciously._

"_I don't know," he replied truthfully._

Chris bolted up from his bed. Wyatt, sensing something not right with his brother, orbed quickly into the room, ready for a fight with whatever demon that's messing with his brother. However, on arrival, he couldn't find any sign of a demonic presence.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked, sitting down next to Chris on the bed. "Another memory?"

"This one was different," Chris said. "I have seen this one before, but it's changed."  
"What's changed about it?"

"I wasn't attacked by a demon, for one."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "Any idea why it changed?"

"I know it sounds weird," Chris said. "But I can't shake the feeling that it has something to do with this time."

"Like what?"

Chris sighed in frustration. "I don't know. I just know it's something bad. I can feel it."

"Okay," Wyatt said firmly. "I trust your feelings. We'll go back and stop whoever is doing this."

"We can't do that!"

"Why not?" Wyatt asked, confused.

"Because that period of time only has access to one future, the one the other Chris came from," Chris explained.

"So we won't be able to get there?"

"No, we can get there. However, once we're there, we can't get back here until whatever needs changing is changed."

"Which means we could be stuck there for a very long time," Wyatt finished, sitting down heavily. "I hate time travel. But if you are right, it would be better if we were stuck there for a while than if our entire future is changed." He stopped as he had a thought. "Chris, what if they're trying to stop the other Chris from changing the future? I don't want to end up evil. I don't want to hurt you."

Chris looked Wyatt in the eyes. "You won't end up that way. Not if I can help it." He smiled softly. "Looks like we're gonna be spending some time in the past."

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2: Too Many Realities

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Charmed Generations

Chapter Two

Too Many Realities

"Don't you think you two are rushing things a bit?" Piper asked as she watched her sons prepare to go back in time. "I mean, you don't even know what you're up against, or if you're up against anything!"

"Somebody has left this time and gone into the past, maybe multiple somebodies," Chris said for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "If we don't rush, the future may be changed so much that we don't even know that something is wrong!"

Piper sighed. "Well, you better be careful."

"Your mother is right," Leo said. "Time travel is dangerous. Not to mention that whoever is doing this is probably trying to eliminate you from the picture."

"We know," Wyatt said. "But don't worry about us, we'll be okay."

"You had better be," Piper warned.

Chris smiled. "We're going to try to come back not long after we leave, so even though we'll be stuck in the past for a while, we won't miss too much in the present."

"Wouldn't want to leave you guys defenseless if a demon attacks," Wyatt said cheekily.  
"Alright, mister. Need I remind you that I was fighting off demons before you were even born?" Piper retorted. "You have made sure that you keep your powers when you go back, right?"

"Yes, Mom, we got it covered," Chris replied. "And we're all set."

"Great! Let's go!"

OoooOoooOoooO

Wyatt and Chris stepped out of the glowing triquetra into the attic of 2003.

"Wow," Wyatt remarked. "Not much has changed here."

"That we can see," Chris replied. "But that's not important right now. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, if in your altered memory, someone from our time was attacking the other _Chris_, then whoever came back is after him," Wyatt answered.

"Is it safe to just assume that? What if that's what they want us to think?"

"But they had no way of knowing that we would find out about them. I think it's safe to assume."

"Well, whatever we do, we're going to have to figure out what's happening in this time. I mean, we can't vanquish every demon that happens to attack the other _Chris_. We can't risk vanquishing one that was suppose to," Chris reasoned. "Do you think you can draw on my invisibility power for very long?"

"I should be able to, why?"

"We'll have to split up. One of us will follow _Chris_ while the other keeps an eye on Mom and the aunts."

"Okay, well, I'll follow _Chris_," Wyatt stated.

"But you don't have his memories. How will you know if something is suppose to happen or not?"

"I can draw on our connection."

"Why bother when I can just follow him myself and save us the trouble of you rooting about in my mind?"

"Because _Chris_ will be going all over the Underworld and who knows where else and getting in all kinds of trouble, and I don't want you caught in the crossfire," Wyatt said with reluctance.

Chris gave him a look. "You don't always have to protect me, you know?"  
"Chris, please don't argue with me about this," Wyatt pleaded. "I do know that you can take care of yourself, but you have to realize that I will always try to keep you safe. Besides, this isn't really that big of a deal. We're in each other's mind more often than not anyway."

"Fine, go. But we are really going to have to talk about giving each other more personal space!"

"Why? You'd probably be the first one to butt in after the discussion. You're way too nosy for your own good," Wyatt replied before orbing out, leaving Chris with a petulant frown on his face.

OoooOoooOoooO

"— found out about this!" Leo was saying as Chris entered the kitchen, invisible and cloaking his presence from his father. He was talking to Piper about something, with Wyatt sitting in his high chair nearby.

"Do you know where _Chris_ got this?" he asked Piper, gesturing towards a pendant he was holding up.

"A swap meet?" she replied dismissively.

"He killed for it! The Valkyrie who owned this pendant was murdered!"

"This is not cool, Leo! I have people coming here in ten minutes!"

"_Chris_ isn't who he says he is, Piper. I know he's the one who banished me to Valhalla, and this proves it!" Leo insisted.

"You know what, Leo? Nothing will ever change with you! You will always try to find a way to make your job more important than your family!" Piper shot back.

"Taking care of my family is my job, Piper, and right now I need to find out what _Chris_ is up to," Leo replied before orbing away.

Chris watched as his mother went about the kitchen preparing for her friends' visit. He couldn't think of why his father disliked this other _Chris_ so much. And if he really was sent to Valhalla by _Chris_, he couldn't understand why he would do something like that. Leo would have only tried to help _Chris_ if he knew that he was there to help Wyatt. Leo would, and did, give up everything for his sons. Didn't the other _Chris _know that?

OoooOoooOoooO

Wyatt watched in stunned horror as _Chris_ gave the Charmed Ones over to the demon. Why was he doing this?

"With this you can bring them into your world from the comfort of your own cave," _Chris_ was saying.

"They'll die, you know. Victims of their own desires," Gith said, looking hard at _Chris_. "Is that what you want?"

"I'm counting on it. Why else would I offer to help?" he asked, discreetly slipping a bloody cloth into his pocket. "So good luck, and for the sake of both our lives, don't screw this up," he warned, orbing out.

Wyatt waited a moment longer, and then orbed out as well.

OoooOoooOoooO

Chris walked cautiously into the living room and took off his invisibility. "Wyatt?" he called softly, looking around.

"Right here," he replied, removing his invisibility as well.

"What happened? Why did Mom and little Wyatt just disappear?" Chris asked frantically.

"Your other self gave them up to a demon," Wyatt said. "But, strangely, I don't think he wants them hurt. I think he has issues."

"Well, from what I know of his life, it ain't been a picnic," Chris replied. "Fortunately, I don't this has anything to do with our guy."

A loud crash is heard from the attic follow by a cry of pain.

"But that might," Wyatt said as they both orbed to the attic, forgetting to put up their invisibility.

OoooOoooOoooO

Leo looked up dazedly at the demon hovering over him and _Chris_. He had literally come out of nowhere and attacked them. And from the look on _Chris's_ face, he didn't think this was the demon that had the sisters.

"Hello, _Chris_, I'm here to kill you," the demon said as he threw _Chris _against the wall. _Chris_ cried out in pain. "Nothing personal, but I have it on good authority that the completion of your mission will allow Good to reign. We can't really have that now, can we?"

"Hey!" a blonde man yelled as he threw the demon against the other wall as he orbed in with… another Chris?

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Leo thought. The demon exploded as the blonde gestured towards him again in a motion very similar to Piper's when she used her power.

"What the hell?" _Chris _exclaimed in confusion. Leo was glad that, for once, they were both in the same boat as far as knowledge about what was going on was concerned.

"Great, we are so screwed," the other Chris said, glaring at his companion.

"What? This is not all my fault!" the other argued. "Besides, they don't know exactly who we are yet. Well, he does," he conceded gesturing towards _Chris_. "But D- I mean Leo doesn't."

"Could you two please explain to me why the hell you are here?" _Chris _demanded.

"Well, could you explain to me why you are still here when you have to go help the sisters?" Chris countered. "Go!" At _Chris's _hesitation, he added, "Now!"

_Chris_ orbed out, leaving the two alone with Leo. "No chance of you just forgetting this happened, is there?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Not a chance."

"Well, how about you go and do whatever it is that you have to do, and we'll explain as much as we can to you and _Chris_ when he gets back after helping the sisters," the other guy said.

"How do I know I can trust you to come back?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Where are we going to go? We're kinda stuck in this time," he replied cheerfully.

Leo still was buying it.

"Listen," Chris said. "You're going to have to trust us. I promise, we only want what's best for you and your family. That's why we're here. To ensure that your family remains in tact."

Leo nodded, realizing that this Chris was actually telling him the truth. He could see the sincerity in his eyes. "We will talk later," he said before orbing out.

"Well, that went well."

"Yeah, if you can keep your big mouth from blurting out anything important," Chris said, shooting a look at Wyatt.

"Hey, for once, this wasn't caused by my inability to keep a secret," Wyatt pointed out.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3: The Trouble With Time Travel

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: **:telepathic speech: **(Between Wyatt and Chris)

Charmed Generations

Chapter Three

The Trouble with Time Travel

"What do we tell them and what do we leave out?" Chris asked as they perched atop the Golden Gate Bridge and looked out on the night life of San Francisco. "This is a very precarious situation we have gotten ourselves in, Wyatt."

"Dude, who uses the word 'precarious' in everyday speech?" Wyatt said with an amused smile.

"This is serious! We don't even know if we should tell them who you really are!"

"I think you should," Leo said as he and _Chris_ materialized in a swirl of orbs.

"I thought we agreed that we would find you?" Wyatt reminded.

"Well, we got back to the Manor and you weren't there," _Chris_ explained. "You've given us no reason to trust you."

"Saving your life doesn't count?" Chris inquired.

"That's gratitude for ya," Wyatt stated.

"You can't honestly expect us to just swallow all of this, with no explanation, I might add, without being a little suspicious," _Chris_ replied.

"And we'll give you all the explanation that is to be had, without ruining the future, that is," Wyatt said with a smile.

"But first, maybe we should get a little closer to the ground," Chris suggested. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a little crowded up here."

"We'll go back to the Manor," Leo said.

"No," Wyatt answered. "We can't have the sisters find out about us. You two weren't supposed to find out about us, for crying out loud."

"We'll go to P3. It should be empty," Chris stated. They all nodded and orbed.

When they reappeared at P3, Leo and _Chris _looked expectantly at the other two. Chris sighed in resignation and motioned for the others to join him in one of the sheltered alcoves.

"Do you want to start, or shall I?" Chris asked wearily.

"I'll start," Wyatt said, wanting to take as much of the burden off his brother as possible. "Now, where to begin."

"How about with you are and where, or rather, when you come from?" Leo prompted sarcastically.

"Well, I guess the only thing to tell you there is the truth."

**:Wyatt:**

**:Chris, if Dad knows who I am, it gives us credibility. Just trust me on this. I'm not as dumb as I sometimes act.:**

**:You better know what you're doing.:**

"Well, you know who Chris is," Wyatt said amiably.

"Not really," Leo replied, looking at _Chris _irritably.

"Well, you know about as much as you need to know," Wyatt continued. "And I'm Wyatt, you know, your son, from the future."

"I don't understand," Leo said. "How is he here," he gestured towards _Chris_, "trying to save you, and then you can come, with another version of him, and seem perfectly fine?"

"Yeah, time travel is very complicated," Wyatt replied. "Suffice to say that we are from the future that he creates when he changes what he came back to change, and someone from our time has come back to change this time by killing him so that he can't change what he came to change, and I have lost myself…"

"Okay, short version," Chris said brusquely. "Demon from our time wants to kill _Chris_ to stop Good from triumphing the future."

"That's why we came back, to stop that from happening," Wyatt explained.

"And we can't change anything else," Chris stated hastily. "That's why you two have to kind of forget about us. Go about your own agenda and we'll do the same."

"How do we know that you're not making any of this up?" _Chris_ asked distrustfully.

"Well, there's nothing we can really do to convince you," Wyatt said.

"But there's also nothing you can do to stop us from doing what we came here to do," Chris pointed out.

"Besides, I don't think it will come to that. Will it, Dad?" he added, trying to appeal to Leo's paternal instincts.

"We'll give you a chance," Leo declared.

"And you can't give me one?" _Chris_ muttered. Leo just glared at him.

**:Can't you just feel the love:** Chris thought sarcastically, grimacing from the animosity he was picking up with his empathy.

**:Don't worry, they're bound to let up sometime.:**

**:Like when:**

**:I don't know, you're the one with the memories: **Chris just glared at him.

OoooOoooOoooO

"Where is your other self?" Wyatt raved a few days later as he paced on the roof of some random building. "I can't sense him anywhere! Do you think the demon…?"

"Calm down, Wy. He and Dad went through a time portal when I was following him. They probably just aren't back yet," he reassured him.

Wyatt sighed. "Sorry, it's just, we can't fail at this."

"I know."

"No, you don't," Wyatt insisted and took a deep breath before explaining. "My whole life has been about protecting people, especially my family, and especially you."

"I know that, Wyatt, and you've never failed us. You've never failed _me_," Chris stated firmly.

"But the other me _did. _His whole life was dedicated to evil, and I know he hurt you, or the other you, or whatever, even if you won't tell me how. I never want to do that," Wyatt admitted.

"And you won't. We will not let that happen."

Tbc…

I hope I didn't make Wyatt seem so… something. I've just always seen him as more emotionally sensitive than Chris. I think he's more like Leo that way. I'm also about two centimeters away from taking on another Charmed time travel fic, but I'm sure you are probably all tired of reading my time travel fics.


	4. Chapter 4: By Sword and Arrow

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been a little busy lately. Oh, and someone commented on _Chris's_ lack of reaction. You'll see a little bit of it in this chapter, but before, you couldn't really expect him to really react in front of Leo, could you?

Charmed Generations

Chapter Four

By Sword and Arrow

_Chris_ moved cautiously towards the demons' lair. He had a lead that these demons might be the ones that turn his brother. Of course, he had leads like this before. They never really amounted to anything, except maybe for trouble for him with Leo, who had once again got him temporarily replaced as the sisters' Whitelighter. However, he had to check every lead that he got. He could not risk overlooking anything.

Yet, he apparently accomplishes what he set out to do. If he didn't, then how could the others have come back?

_Chris_ looked over his shoulder again. He was sure that one of them was behind him, but he couldn't see them. He still wasn't sure how he felt about them yet, especially the other Wyatt. How was he supposed to know if that Wyatt wasn't just like his, just able to hide his true self better? Then again, wouldn't his other self know? He, himself, had always been able to see through any of Wyatt's acts, whether they were to hide a scraped knee or a demonic take-over.

He suppressed a frustrated groan. This entire thing was giving him a headache. Maybe he should just forget about the other two like they had suggested. It would probably make things a hell of a lot easier.

Focusing on the task at hand, he peered warily into the cave. Seeing no one, he entered a bit more. Irritated, he took one more glance around the cave and prepared to orb away. However, before he could, a distinct _twang_ of an arrow being fired echoed across the cave.

OoooOoooOoooO

Wyatt watched in ironic amusement from a far corner of the observatory as creatures lined up to try and pull Excalibur from its stone. All the time he spent avoiding pulling the damn thing from the stone to try and put off whatever Destiny had in store for him, and these guys were actually hoping for it? They had no idea what kind of burden that thing was.

He watched as his mother tried to shoo the creatures but finally gave it up as a lost cause. Chris and he had agreed that they had better keep a watchful eye on the Manor as well as _Chris_. There was no telling what kind of damage it would do to the future if they were wrong about the demon targeting the other time traveler.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit him in his right side. His hand automatically went to the area, but he knew that he would find nothing there. The pain wasn't his own, and Chris was in the Underworld, where he couldn't sense him.

'_Please, Chris, please be able to orb back up here,'_ he silently prayed, suddenly not very interested in anything that was happening before him, meaning he missed Piper pulling the sword from the stone.

OoooOoooOoooO

_Chris_ whirled around as soon as the arrow was fired, but he wasn't hit. However, the arrow was obviously meant for him. However, the Darklighter who fired the arrow wasn't aware of the invisible obstacle in its path. And Chris barely had time to half-way turn, let alone dodge the poisoned projectile.

The Darklighter, knowing his element of surprise was gone, dark-orbed away, leaving behind a dying Chris and a surprised _Chris_.

Shaking himself out of his daze, _Chris_ immediately rushed towards Chris and removed the arrow with a flick of his hand, careful not to touch it himself.

"Oh, God," _he _said. "Hold on, I'll orb us up and then call Leo to heal you."

"No!" Chris protested weakly, gasping for breath. "Wyatt will know that I'm hurt. He'll come— as soon as— we materialize— and give away— who I am. Don't call— Dad— Wyatt— he can— heal— "

"Okay, okay," _Chris_ said. "Wyatt then. Just hold on, okay?" He then orbed them both to P3, not really liking the fact that he had to rely on Wyatt to come.

However, not two seconds after they had gotten to P3, Wyatt was there. He immediately rushed to Chris's side.

"Chris," he said, tears glistening in his eyes. He put his hands over the arrow wound and started healing. As time slipped by, he grew desperate and threw his entire strength into healing his brother. Slowly, the gaping hole in Chris's side grew smaller and eventually disappeared.

"Thank God," Wyatt cried, pulling his little brother into a bone-crushing hug. "I thought I'd lost you."

"If you don't let me breathe, you might yet," Chris said smilingly, trying to ease the tension left over from his brush with death. Wyatt eased up a little bit, but didn't let go.

_Chris _watched the display longingly before slipping away to give the two their privacy.

OoooOoooOoooO

Chris quietly approached his other self on the roof of P3. "I know how you're feeling."

"How could you possibly know that?" _Chris_ asked bitterly. "You have a loving older brother, who would probably die to protect you. How do you know how I feel?"

"Well, for starters, I'm an empath, but you already knew that," Chris pointed out what he thought to be the obvious.

_Chris_, however, looked confused. "Okay, for one, I am not an empath, and secondly, I took a potion to block empathy so Phoebe wouldn't know when I was lying."

"Oh," Chris said sheepishly. "Didn't know that. Well, obviously I have more power than you. And that potion won't block my powers, they're too strong. Anyway, back to the subject at hand. I don't think you know Wyatt as well as you think, I mean your Wyatt."

"I know that he's evil," _Chris_ stated. "And I know what he has done, to me and to others."

"But you don't know why," Chris pointed out. "Wyatt's very protective of his family. He would do anything for them. And if he thought that becoming evil and gaining power and maybe even hurting them would protect them in the long run, then he would do it. What you need to find out is what would make him think that in the first place. That will lead you to who turns him. Now I better get back to my Wyatt before he gets too anxious. He always goes into overprotective mode after I get hurt."

_Chris_ watched him as he walked away. He had given him something to think about. But what would make Wyatt think that?

Tbc…

Not too much action in this one. Sorry. I love reviews! They inspire me!


	5. Chapter 5: Babies and Babying

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: I love the response to this story! And to answer some questions some of you had. The whole Gideon betrayal thing will happen, it might be a little different, but it'll happen. And Chris is putting himself on the right track, but he doesn't know it. Remember, he hasn't gotten the other _Chris_'s full memories yet. He was just trying to make _Chris_ act a little less weird around his Wyatt. Okay, then, on to the story!

Charmed Generations

Chapter Five

Babies and Babying

"Okay, for the moment, everybody is safe," Chris informed, standing on the roof of some random building with Wyatt. "We need to come up with some kind of plan because this 'waiting for an attack that seems off' deal is not working."

"I completely agree," Wyatt said. "So what is your idea?"

Chris looked at him. "What makes you think I have one?"

"Because whenever you say we have to come up with a plan, you already have one in mind because you know I'm not as good as you are in the plan-making department," Wyatt explained.

"Whatever," Chris replied, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, we need to scope out the Underworld for any unusual activity. Whoever came back could be planning something big and we can't be taken by surprise."

"But he's already sent attackers, kinda at random. What were those, preliminary attacks?" Wyatt asked, confused.

"He could've been trying to scope out the other _Chris_'s powers, since they obviously differentiate from mine." Chris shrugged. "If I were him, I'd want to know what I was dealing with. Which is why I suggest that we split up, taking alternate turns watching _Chris_ and the rest of the family and scouring the Underworld."

"Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Chris closed his eyes and sighed. "Don't do this, Wyatt," he said, looking at him pleadingly.

"Do what?"

"Every time one little thing happens to me, you go into overprotective big brother mode and don't let me out of your sight for weeks! You can't do that now! We have to protect our future! Let it go!" Chris exclaimed.

"You call getting shot by a Darklighter's arrow and nearly dying a 'little thing'!" Wyatt looked at him in bewildered anger. "I'm sorry, but I can't just 'let it go'! That is an image that I cannot easily forget! And it's not as uncommon an occurrence as I would like! Chris, you need to be more cautious! I won't always be there to take care of you!"

"That's my point! You _are_ always there!" Chris retorted. "I appreciate the fact that you don't want anything bad to happen to me, but I can take care of myself. I am a very powerful witch in my own rights."

Wyatt sighed. "I know you are, Chris. And I'm sorry if I smother you at times. But I just don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Wy. I am a Halliwell, after all. So we do my plan?"

"Yeah, but I'm scoping out the Underworld first."

"Deal."

OoooOoooOoooO

Dante shimmered into the cave where a pack of manticores were feeding. They looked up, angry at the intrusion. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner. I just thought that you would like your baby back."

That gripped their attention.

"All you have to do is one little thing for me. I want the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter dead."

Wyatt had heard enough. He quickly and discreetly orbed away.

Dante smiled as he sensed the elder brother leave. He had been especially hard to shake after he had become suspicious of him, which would never have happened if that stupid Darklighter had kept his mouth shut. No matter. The Brothers would now think that his plan involved the manticores, leaving him free to handle his ultimate plan. And if the manticores actually succeeded, well, all's the better.

OoooOoooOoooO

Chris sensed Wyatt orb downstairs so he silently eased out of the attic just as Leo and _Chris_ orbed in. He hurried down the stairs as quietly as he could and rushed into the living room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking down his invisibility.

"I found the demon that came from our time. He's got the manticores to come after _Chris_. There's no known vanquish for them in this time. We have to warn someone, or risk exposing ourselves to protect him," Wyatt said worriedly.

"Not a problem," Chris assured. "Mom already made the potion and the Aunts are looking for the manticores, cause they are going to bargain with them for their help in getting Mom back from the Beast who took the baby."

"What?"

"You remember this story," Chris said exasperatedly. "You know, the baby is Damien, the Beast, his father. Come on."

"Oh yeah!" Wyatt recalled. "Man, I wonder what they're doing nowadays, we had such a good time growing up…"

"Focus here. The demon had to have known that the sisters were already after the manticores. Why would he bother with getting their help? It's not very subtle, which is what you'd expect from a demon with enough finesse to sneak back in time to destroy us. Are you sure you heard right?"

"Yes!" Wyatt defended.

"Well…" But whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a crash from the attic.

"Haven't we been through this before?" Wyatt asked rhetorically as they orbed up.

The scene in the attic was not a very pleasant one. Four manticores against a Whitelighter and an Elder weren't very good odds.

**:There's no more potion left: **Chris cried mentally as the manticores turned on him, confused as to which Chris they were supposed to attack.

**:Well, come up with a spell: **Wyatt snapped, knocking the creatures back with a fire pulse, but not destroying them.

**:Even if I could come up with a rhyme on the spot like that, I couldn't in front of Dad! That would kind of give a way that I'm not just a Whitelighter:**

**:I really wish we didn't have to cover that up! If we didn't, we wouldn't need a damn spell to destroy these things:**

**:I've got an idea, but I'm not sure it will work…: **Chris replied, as he ducked another blow from a manticore.

**:Anything's better than this: **Wyatt answered, trying to keep the manticores away from either Chrises.

**:Okay, hold out both your hands. Throw a fire pulse with your right hand, and let me do the rest: **Chris instructed. Wyatt did as he was told, but when he threw his fire pulse, electricity sprang out of the other hand. The combined powers were enough to kill all of the manticores.

"I can't believe that worked," Chris deadpanned, which caused Wyatt to give him a glare that basically said 'and you took a gamble?' "Hey, it worked!"

"Whatever." He turned towards the other two. "Where are the sisters?"

"Getting the baby back and vanquishing the rest of the pack," Leo replied. Orbs appeared in the attic and Wyatt and Chris instantly put up their invisibility. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe rematerialized with the baby.

"What happened here?" Piper asked, looking around at the mess left behind by the manticores.

"A few manticores attacked here," _Chris_ replied smoothly. "Luckily, you left a few vials of potion behind so they were easily taken care of."  
"Yeah," Leo corroborated.

"Alright, you two really need to decide if you're going to be on each other's side or not, cause this flipping around is really getting annoying," Phoebe informed them. "Especially for those of us who are going crazy with new empathy powers!"

Tbc…

Okay, I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but it's probably not getting any better. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Back to the Future Pt 1

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Charmed Generations

Chapter Six

Back to the Future Pt. 1

"No, offense, dude, but your other self has a weird taste in women," Wyatt remarked, as they stood atop the Golden Gate Bridge. "You don't go for those dominatrix-type chicks, do you?"

"Man, shut up, where he comes from, the lines between good and evil aren't as clear as in our future, there are a lot of gray areas," Chris pointed out.

"Maybe, but she tried to kill him," Wyatt countered. "I don't ever want to see you with a girl that's going to try and kill you."

"A, she didn't try to kill him, she tried to protect him and, B, why would I knowingly go out with someone who wanted to kill me?"

"Gotta get smart."

"Always."

OoooOoooOoooO

:Back in the future:

Dante smiled as he surveyed the crowd of demons he had recruited for his plan, which had thus far worked perfectly. The Brothers had no idea he had left the past. Hell, they didn't even think it could be done. But they didn't know true power, but they would learn, and their family would suffer from their ignorance.

OoooOoooOoooO

"You did good," Grams told _Chris_ as Wyatt and Chris looked on, unseen, from a corner. Suddenly, the dark kitchen disappeared around them and was replaced by the attic in broad daylight. In the attic stood three teenage girls, two of which were obviously twins, and a man who looked to be in his mid-forties.

"What the hell?" Piper exclaimed, looking around anxiously.

"Okay, you people were not supposed to come forward!" the oldest of the three girls declared. "Where are Wyatt and Chris?"

"Hello?" Phoebe said, gesturing towards _Chris_ and baby Wyatt.

"Not them," she replied in exasperation. At that moment, Wyatt and Chris realized that they were still invisible and let it down.

"Alright, you three, why did you summon us forward?" Chris asked. He then gestured towards Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Grams, Leo, and _Chris_. "And why did they come forward as well?"

"I don't know why they came forward! The spell was only supposed to bring you two!" Prue replied.

"But why did you need us?" Wyatt asked, ignoring all the looks that they were getting from the people from the past. "And where is everybody?"

"They've all been taken, and we don't know what to do!" one of the red-headed twins spoke up. "That's why we needed you!"

"What do you mean everybody has been taken? Mom and Dad too?" Chris asked urgently, dreading the answer. This was all his fault. If he hadn't insisted on going to the past…

"No," the man said, speaking up for the first time. "Piper was taken, but Leo is evacuating Magic School."

"What do you mean he's evacuating Magic School?" Wyatt asked, confused. "Why would he do that?"

"Why do you think, Wyatt?" Prue asked in annoyance. "We were the only three Halliwell witches left, and our magic wasn't enough to protect the school, and it was attacked. Two students were nearly killed. Uncle Leo decided that it was better to send everyone home before things got really bad. That's also when he told us to start working on a way to get you two here."

Piper suddenly whistled really loud. "Okay, people, time out!" she yelled. "We want some answers and we want them now."

"Yeah, we would," Phoebe agreed.

"Like why he," Paige said, pointing to Chris, "called Leo his father and Piper his mother?"

"Okay, listen, why don't you pound him for answers," Wyatt replied, pointing at _Chris_, "while we go downstairs and figure out what the hell is happening? Don't worry," he said to _Chris_. "We'll make sure none of you remember this experience."

"That's reassuring," _Chris_ said sarcastically, watching the others leave him to face his family of the past alone.

"Well?" Grams prompted.

"I'm Leo and Piper's second son," he said simply. "That's pretty much all I can tell you about this particular time period. I don't know any of those other people."

OoooOoooOoooO

"Good," Leo said, walking into the living room looking relieved. "You got them."

"Yeah, but they got some other people too," Wyatt informed him.

"That's not good, but we can deal with that later," Leo said. "Are you two okay?" he asked in concern.

"We're fine, Dad," Chris replied sincerely.

"I was asking Wyatt, you tend to downplay your injuries," Leo stated.

Wyatt snorted. "Yeah, we're okay now. Chris managed to get himself shoot once already in the past, but I healed him in time."

Leo looked at Chris.

"Hey," he said defensively. "It was not me being reckless that time. Anyway, shouldn't we be getting to where Mom and the others are?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't make sense to me," Leo said, sitting down. "I mean, I can get taking the Charmed Ones, but the others I don't get. Payton is 13 with no experience at fighting demons, Little Henry's just 9, and Pearl's 5! They were no threat to anyone! And Coop is a cupid, what the hell is he going to do?"

"So, in other words, this is obviously a trap," Wyatt summed up.

"Probably for you two," Leo concurred.

"Well, they got good bait. It's not like we can resist, now can we?" Chris said sardonically.

OoooOoooOoooO

"You won't get away with this," Piper stated as she finally gave up struggling with her bonds. "My sons are going to come after you."

"You ever stop to think that maybe that's the idea?" the demons jeered at her.

"Not really," Paige replied sarcastically. "I didn't think demons had death wishes."

"Doesn't matter if we die. We're working to change the world around us, and when it's changed, our deaths will be as well, along with the destiny of your precious sons!"

Tbc…


End file.
